


Chelidonium Miniscula

by nneazzz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bodyswap, Emotional cure, F/M, Getting out of trouble together, Gryffindor, Hermione and Draco discussion, Hufflepuff, I don´t know how to tag, Potions, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, like really really slowly, moving on very slowly, something goes wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nneazzz/pseuds/nneazzz
Summary: Snape gives his two best students a special task, but everything does´t go as planned.





	1. Monday 14:00

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrazycatSitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazycatSitter/gifts).



  
"Alright, everyone but Draco and Hermione can go." Snape said, turning his head towards the two student's confused faces. 

  
Hermione and Draco were the best in his class, so it couldn't be about them falling behind or anything.

  
The other students left the classroom, trying to hide their own confusion. And Seamus trying to fix his wand again. As the door closed, Hermione opened her mouth:

  
"Um, professor Snape, what's the matter? We are the best in your class!" 

  
"That's exactly why, miss Granger. I have a special task for you."

  
They both looked at Snape at first, still not quite understanding what he meant, and then looked at each other to see if the other one had any clue about what was going on. Neither of them did.

  
"I've seen that both of you have improved your skills in potion making and showed strong interest in the subject as well. So, I thought that you could start doing a bit more advanced projects together."

  
He really didn't give them a choice, because, nobody really didn't want to say no to Snape. Snape knew that very well himself.

  
"What kind of stuff are you talking about?'' Asked Draco, already starting to show interest in the idea. He usually hid his interest in anything anyone said pretty well, but Hermione (and apparently Snape as well) had noticed he was actually a lot more excited about potions as he showed the world.

  
"I think you should start with Chelidonium Miniscula." 

  
"Isn't that dangerous?" Hermione asked quickly before neither Snape nor Draco could say anything.

  
It wasn´t a surprise to anyone she already knew what Snape was talking about. She´d been reading about advanced magic ever since she realized she had access to Hogwart´s massive library.

  
Snape nodded, confirming to her that she had, once again, been right.

  
"The potion isn't dangerous if you brew it correctly. And for what I've seen, I think you two can manage."

  
Hermione blushed a bit. She had a bit of a weakness for compliments from teachers.

  
"We'll do it." Draco confirmed, only to be sharply looked at by Hermione. She managed to not say anything for now, but mouthed him ”What the fuck?” so clearly she was certain Snape understood.

  
"Fantastic. I'll see you tomorrow at six in here."

  
Snape turned around and walked out of the door, leaving the two students alone in the dungeon.

  
"Why did you say that?" Hermione angrily asked Draco.

  
"It's not like we had a choice!" He defended himself: "And, I've always wanted to do more advanced things. I'm not gonna turn down that offer."

  
"Chelidonium Miniscula? You really think it's safe for us to do that? You know what happens if we mess it up even a little bit?"

  
"Yeah, yeah. If we both drink it our minds change places. Blah blah blah."

  
"Well I'd like to stay in my own body thank you so very much!"

  
"You gotta admit that there's no reason for us to decline! We're way better than the rest of the students!"

  
"How can you be like that?"

  
"Like what?"

  
She walked away, annoyed at Draco's arrogance. As she was walking trough the hallways, she started to think.

  
_**Should I do it?** I mean, I'm not gonna let Draco Malfoy's presence disturb my studying. On the other hand, the potion Snape told us to do **is** quite difficult to make. I don't want to be worse than Draco. Yes. No. Yes. I'm gonna do it. To prove everyone that I can do it even though I'm a mudblood. I'll do it. I don´t need to prove myself to others though. I´m doing it because **I want to, and I can.**_


	2. Tuesday 17:46

 

  
_Why did I come so early?_

 

  
Hermione was slowing her steps, certain that she would otherwise be the first one there. She was wrong.

 

  
"Hello, miss Granger. We've been waiting for you." Snape said, luckily for her not looking angry.

 

  
"Did I come late? I'm so sorry I was sur-"

 

  
"You're not late. We're just early. Come inside" Draco welcomed Hermione.

 

  
She walked into one of the dungeons, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Draco was never nice to her. They barely talked. He was always kind of looking down at her just because she was a mudblood. She was always so annoyed when someone did that to her or any other witch or wizard who came from a family of muggles.

 

  
But today, he seemed to be acting decent. For now at least. That would probably change.

 

  
"Miss Granger, I assume you've read everything you possibly could about Chelidonium Miniscula, am I correct?"

 

  
"Yes, professor Snape. I am very prepared."

 

  
"Can we start already?" Draco asked impatiently.

 

  
Snape turned his head to look at Draco, not moving a single muscle of his face as usual.

 

  
"Yes. I've put out all the ingredients you will need today. You'll find them on the beside table. And do not touch anything unnecessarily, or there will be consequences. All clear?"

 

  
"Yes, professor."

 

  
Snape took a one last look at both of them before turning around and walking away. There was an awkward silence for a moment until Draco took a step towards the table.

 

  
"Are you coming or not?"

 

  
Hermione shaked her head a bit to clear her head, and followed Draco to the other side of the room.

 

  
"What should we do first?" Draco asked suddenly. Hermione was a bit surprised, not prepared to answer right that second.

 

  
"Umm--" she went trough her memories of reading about the potion, trying to remember the first step. "-- well, I think you need a small cauldron. I think we should put a little water in it while it warms up, but we better check just to be sure."

 

  
As usually, Hermione had remembered correctly. They took the smallest cauldron out of one of the cupboards, and poured some water in it, lighting a fire underneath it.

 

  
Draco was reading the instructions from a book Snape had left for them.

 

 

"We should get a birch stick for stirring. And some Lethe River water."

 

  
"It's this right here. You can get the stick."

 

  
They started to work together a bit better now, and got used to another pair of hands working with their own. By the time they had to add five mistletoe berries, they were barely talking.

 

 

"This is the final ingredient today." Draco said as he was adding some pearl dust into the potion.

 

  
It had been almost three hours since they started. Hermione was exhausted, but she didn't let it show.

 

 

"How long does it have to sit before we can continue?" She asked, hoping it would be a really long time. Although she had gotten used to working with Draco, his arrogance and even the presence of him was so annoying from time to time she wanted to scream. Which she obviously didn't.

 

 

"Umm-- two days. I guess I'll see you thursday, then." He didn't call her a mudblood, which was an improvement, but he still had body language that told her she wasn't one of the very few people Draco actually treated like humans.

 

  
"Yes. I'll see you then."

 

  
Hermione walked out of the dungeon, leaving Draco to clean up the table.

  
_Two days? I need more time to recover..._

  
Okay, Draco wasn't like bad looking or anything, but that didn't make him any better of a person. She had had a very secret crush on him a few years back, but it was purely because of her secret soft spot for blonde boys.

 

She always said she didn't care about the looks, as long as ones personality was great. But it was partly a lie, Draco Malfoy being the reason. He was always mean to everyone, thought he was better than everyone else. It just never made sense to Hermione.

  
But his damn blonde locks made it hard for her not to think about him every once in a while. She really needed to stop that since they were doing this thing together.


End file.
